Heatblast
Heatblast is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the star Pyros. Appearance Ben 10 Heatblast is a fire alien made of red rock with yellow lines across his body. There is fire coming from his head wtih the look of a mask for a face. He has four fingers, two toes, and the omnitrix is located at the center of his chest. Alternate Future In an Alternate Future Heatblast is now alot bigger. He has two big holes on his shoulders that have fire coming out of them, and his face looks more ghost-like. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien The lines across his face are now gone. Darker rocks. The Ultimatrix is now black and green instead of white and grey. Ben 10: Omniverse The lines across his face are back. Looks the same on both Bens except for the Omnitrix metal, which is white on teen Ben and grey on young Ben. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to control fire by shooting it and absorbing it. He is also immune to fire and extreme heat. He also has the ability to fly, either on his own or using a rock. When he is sick, his flames become cold causing him to shoot ice instead of fire allowing him to freeze anything he hits. He can create fire tornados and control them to grab people and move them around as seen in Super Hero Alien Buddy Adventures! Weaknesses Heatblasts main weakness is the element of water. If he gets soaked his flames will die out and he will be unable to produce any fire. His flames will also die out if sprayed with a fire extinguisher. Ben 10 Heatblast makes his first appearance in the episode And Then There Were 10, where Ben accidentally uses the Omnitrix to turn into him. Not knowing how to control him, Heatblast accidentally causes a massive fire in the forest. When Gwen and Grandpa Max show up, Max explains that if he creates a new fire it will put out the forest fire. After Heatblast succeeded in doing this he stood around with Gwen and Max trying to figure out what was happening until the Omnitrix finally timed out. In the episode Washington B.C. Heatblast is used to help save a few people from a burning building. Once they were rescued he realized the criminals were getting away and quickly found them and caught them right before he turned back to Ben. He appears again in Permanent Retirment, to defeat the limax. This however was a bad choice because he soon found out that the fire was making the limax stronger. Once he realized this he shot a fireball at a waterpipe above them, causing the water to weaken the limax ending the fight. In Tourist Trap Heatblast was used to stop the megawatts from breaking the dam. He then fought the megawatts and trapped them in a giant fish bowl. In Kevin 11 Ben turned into Heatblast to stop Kevin from hurting innocent lives by the train tracks. After a little fight with Kevin, Kevin absorbed some of Heatblasts powers. Kevin and Heatblast fight a little more but they get seperated by the trains and he turns back to Ben. Heatblast is used in The Alliance to stop a landslide that Rojo caused. After that Rojo starts to attack him but Heatblast burns a puddle of gasoline causing Rojo to blast away. In the episode Side Effects Ben goes Heatblast to fend off Clancy and his cockroaches. However, because of his cold he soon learns that Heatblasts flames have turned cold as well causing him to shoot ice instead of fire. Heatblast uses his discovered ice powers to freeze clancy. After that he quickly brings the reactors temperature down using his ice blasts so it doesnt explode. Ben uses Heatblast in Secrets to help save the city from Vilgax's Drones. He succefffully destroys them all however an electric net traps heatblast and sticks him to the wall. When Vilgax shows up Heatblast melts the net and tries to attack him but Vilgax is to strong and Heatblast just gets thrown into several buildings. When Vilgax arrives Heatblast melts the street causing Vilgax to get stuck. Before Heatblast could do anything else he timed out and went back to the RV.At the end of the episode Heatblast appears again to fly out of Vilgax's ship before it explodes. In The Big Tick Heatblast is used for a short time to try to defeat the Great One by shooting fire at it, however his attempt is a failure. Kevin turned into Heatblast twice in the episode Framed to attack Ben and to hurt innocent people. In Gwen 10 , Gwen turns into Heatblast thanks to Ben. While using Heatblast she tests out her powers and ends up spelling her name in the sky. In Back With a Vengeance first Heatblast is seen taking a picture with Gwen where he melts her icecream. He later appears trying to see which alien can spit the best loogie, and Heatblast appears to be the winner. Then Vilgax and Kevin show up to attack Heatblast and transform him back to normal. Later Heatblast is flying in the null void running away from Vilgax and Kevin except when he gets caught he turns into a different alien. Shortly after that he goes Heatblast again to get away from some more null gaurdians. Heatblast returns in season 3 in Ben 10,000. He is used by adult Ben to fight off the future Vilgax. In Midnight Madness Heatblast appeares under the control of Sublimino where he is robbing a mall. Heatblast accidentally hits a propane tank and causes an explosion, but luckily grandpa max and Gwen got everybody out safe. He makes another appearance in Super Hero Alien Buddy Adventures! Heatblast was first used to save Abel North from falling, but when Ben realizes that he wasnt supposed to be saved and that its a stunt Heatblast helps out and pretends to fight Abel. Heatblast appears again in Monster Weather on accident because he was trying to turn into Ripjaws. Heatblast attempts to put out the water monster but he just gets washed out. Then Gwen tells him if he goes super nova he can turn the water into steam. Heatblast decides to try this and succeeds in taking down S.A.M. In The Visitor Ben gets attacked by an alien named Xylene so he turns into Heatblast to fight her. The fight doesnt go so well and he needed Grandpa Max to come in and save him. However, to Heatblasts surprise Xylene turns out to be a good guy. Heatblast appears in season 4 in the episode Don't Drink the Water. Since Ben was younger due to the water Heatblast to became younger. He was used to prove to Gwen that he could stop Hex, however he starts to lose when he tries to stop him. Heatblast then gets very angry at Gwen and goes super nova hot which then takes down Hex. In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Heatblast was used to fight Camilles parents. At first Heatblast had no luck stopping them but then he soon found out he could heat them up causing them to become rock hard. When the parents formed to become one giant alien they tried to hold Heatblast in their body but he heated them up making them statues. In Ken 10, adult Ben uses Heatblast to fight against Sploot. He makes another appearance in Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 where he melts a bunch of metal to create a wall so the negative 10 cant enter the room. Heatblast makes his last appearance in Secret of the Omnitrix. He is used to try to stop Dr. Animo but when he heats up his device it goes haywire and causes Heatblast to transform back into Ben. Appearances Ben 10 *And Then There Were 10 *Washington B.C. *Permanent Retirment *Tourist Trap *Kevin 11 *Kevin 11 (by Kevin) *The Alliance *Side Effects *Secrets x2 *The Big Tick *Framed (by Kevin) x2 *Gwen 10 (by Gwen) *Back With a Vengeance x5 *Ben 10,000 (by Ben 10,000) *Midnight Madness *Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! *Monster Weather *The Visitor *Don't Drink the Water *Big Fat Alien Wedding *Ken 10 (by Ben 10,000) *Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 *Survival Skills *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (original opening) *Ben 10: Race Against Time *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (by Sandra) Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Heatblast is playable from the beginning of the game. In both versions, he can absorb fire to make an area safe to cross. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Heatblast is an unlockable racer in both versions. He uses fire-based attacks. On the DS, he can throw an explosive onto the track. Ben 10: Omniverse Heatblast is playable on both Bens on both versions from the beginning of the game. Transformations Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens